My forbiden Love
by Fuyu no Yukishiro
Summary: Bagaimanapun juga kami Saudara, Kami tidak boleh memiliki perasaan ini. Perasaan yang terlarang. Rin POV. Incest, R&R please... my First LenRin...


_Bagaimanapun juga, kita tidak boleh memiliki perasaan ini, Rin..._

_Karena kita adalah saudara_

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

My Forbiden Love

By: Fuyu-yuki-shiro

.

Warning : OOC, Sad banget(?), Typos dan berbelit-belit, Rin POV,

Ini LenRin pertamaku...

.

Pairing : LenRin tentu aja

.

Based on The gemini is Liar nya Miyawaki Yukino

* * *

><p><strong>Happy reading... <strong>

**Semoga gak mengecewakan**

Kereta melaju dengan cepat. Tapi meski kereta melaju dengan kecepatan yang tinggi, tapi bagiku ini masihlah lambat. Masih... masih kurang cepat. Aku harus cepat. Ya, aku harus segera cepat bertemu dengannya. Aku harus segera cepat menemuinya, menemui orang yang merupakan segalanya bagiku, menemui orang yang kini benar-benar ingin kutemui. Menemui...

Len...

Mengingat nama itu membuatku menundukkan kepala, sekedar menyembunyikan air mataku yang kini berada di ujung-ujung mata, dan dalam hitungan detik air mata itu meluncur melewati pipiku dan kembali bertemu di daguku hingga akhirnya terjatuh membasahi rokku.

Lagi-lagi aku menangis ketika mengingat namanya. Ketika entah hatiku atau mulutku memanggil namanya. Memanggil Len, adik kembar yang sangat kubanggakan, keluarga yang paling dekat denganku dan laki-laki yang paling kucintai...

"Len..." aku merintih memanggil namanya, membuat air mata semakin keluar dengan deras. Tangan kananku menggenggam erat ponselku, dan tangan kiriku menyelimuti telapak tangan serta ponselku. Tanpa aku kehendaki, aku kembali diingatkan kenangan lama. Kenangan lama yang menyenangkan sekaligus menyakitkan.

Kenanganku bersama Kagamine Len.

**# My Forbiden Love – LenRin # **

Namaku Kagamine Rin. Aku seorang perempuan. Aku mempunyai tubuh yang mungil, rambut _honey blonde _dan mata _blue sapphire_. Aku memang terlihat seperti orang Inggris atau orang luar negeri lainnya, namun percayalah aku orang Asia tulen, tepatnya aku orang Jepang. Aku juga mempunyai seorang adik kembar identik. Yang namanya identik sudah pasti sama namun tidak sama dalam satu waktu. Tidak mengerti? Lupakan! Intinya, dia, Kagamine Len, punya ciri fisik yang sama denganku. Tubuh yang kecil (kecil lebih cocok untuknya daripada mungil!), rambut _honey blonde_ namun warna rambutnya lebih muda daripada warna rambutku, Warna bola matanya juga _Blue sapphire_, sama sepertiku, tapi aku merasa warna bola matanya lebih indah daripadaku. Suara kamipun hampir sama. Yang berbeda hanyalah jenis kelamin kami. Aku perempuan dan dia laki-laki. Namun karena wajah Len yang manis, Len selalu dikira anak perempuan tomboy daripada anak lelaki yang manis.

Tapi cerita di atas adalah cerita saat kami masih di bawah lima belas tahun.

Usia enam belas tahun, kelas satu SMA, tinggi tubuh Len mulai melampaui tinggi tubuhku. Wajahnya mulai terlihat seperti wajah laki-laki manis daripada perempuan tomboy. Rambutnya dibiarkannya panjang sampai menutupi leher, sama sepertiku. Bedanya, Len selalu mengikat ponytail rambutnya itu, kalau dilihat dari belakang, gaya rambutnya mirip dengan ekor kelinci dan aku selalu mengurainya dengan hiasan bando putih yang seperti telinga kelinci, kami bahkan dijuluki si pasangan kelinci karena model rambut kami ini.

Kami akur, tentu saja. Kami akrab, ya. Kami sering bertengkar, Itu juga bisa di bilang tepat. Tapi yang lebih tepat kami selalu bersama.

Kebersamaan kami melebihi pasangan mesra manapun. Kalau wajah kami tidak mirip, mungkin orang-orang akan salah paham mengira kami pasangan kekasih.

Kami bahagia, tentu saja. Aku senang berada di sisi Len. Bertengkar antara buah mana yang paling enak, Pisang atau Jeruk? Saling membanggakan hasil ujian masing-masing yang entah kenapa selalu mendapatkan nilai yang sama padahal kami tidak pernah saling bekerja sama, bertanding kendo dan biasanya aku yang selalu kalah, atau aku akan memaksa Len yang meski sudah berusia enam belas tahun tapi masih saja pantas memakai baju perempuan, bahkan suaranya tidak banyak berubah saat suaranya dulu.

Aku menyayangi Len. Ya, aku menyayangi Len sebagai keluargaku yang paling penting. Aku menyayangi Len sebagai satu-satunya keluargaku. Aku menyayanginya selayaknya rasa sayang kakak kepada adiknya.

Namun rasa sayang itu lama kelamaan berubah seiring bertambahnya usiaku. Postur tubuh Len semakin berbeda dengan postur tubuhku meski kami adalah kembar. Sekarang tingginya sepuluh senti lebih tinggi daripadaku. Warna rambutnya lebih ke warna pirang gelap daripada _honey blonde_. Tangannya besar dan hangat, telapak tangannya mampu menyelimuti telapak tanganku yang mungil. Dan entah sejak kapan, dimataku Len terlihat seperti lelaki keren ketimbang adik laki-lakiku.

Dan semakin lama, aku semakin menyadari bahwa rasa sayangku sudah benar-benar berubah. Bukan lagi sebagai seorang kakak kepada adiknya, tapi aku menyayanginya sebagai seorang perempuan kepada seorang laki-laki. Ya, aku menyayanginya, nyaris atau bahkan sudah mencintainya namun aku memendam perasaan itu karena dia adalah adikku, kembaranku, keluargaku, orang yang mempunyai darah yang sama denganku.

Sampai akhirnya aku menemukan sebuah album foto. Album foto saat Len dan aku masih kecil dan aku tersentak kaget ketika aku tidak menemukan fotoku sebelum usiaku empat tahun.

Ya, tidak ada foto sebelum aku berusia empat tahun, namun begitu banyak foto Len sebelum empat tahun. Kami kembar, tapi kenapa tidak ada fotoku sebelum usia empat tahun? Bukankah itu artinya bahwa kami sebenarnya bukanlah saudara kembar?

"Rin."

Aku tersentak ketika mendengar suara seseorang di belakangku. Perlahan aku berbalik, mendapati Len yang menatapku dengan wajah tegang ketika melihat album foto yang tengah kupegang.

"Rin kau –"

"Len..." aku memotong kalimatnya dengan nada bergetar, nyaris menangis. "Apa sebenarnya kita bukanlah...," aku berusaha untuk dapat mengeluarkan kata selanjutnya. Dengan seluruh keberanian aku menengadah, memandang lebih lekat bola mata _blue sapphire_ itu hingga aku dapat melihat pantulan wajahku sendiri yang tanpa kusadari memasang mimik wajah terluka. "Saudara kembar?"

Dan Len langsung memelukku dengan erat. Membiarkan air mataku membasahi bahunya. Dan Len entah kenapa mengatakan maaf berkali-kali.

**# My Forbiden Love – LenRin #**

Kereta yang kutumpangi memperlambat lajunya, membuatku menengadah, menghapus air mata agar aku bisa dengan jelas palang yang akan memberitahu di mana aku berada. Ah, Aku sudah sampai ke stasiun yang kuinginkan, Stasiun Tokyo. Aku segera berdiri dan berlari melewati gerbang. Mataku memandang liar ke segala penjuru mata angin, mencari seseorang yang akan menjemputku, yang akan mempertemukanku dengan Len.

"Rin_-chan_!" panggilan dari samping itu membuatku menoleh. Mendapati seorang wanita berusia 28 tahunan berlari kecil menujuku. Aku segera berlari mengahmpirinya, kemudian memeluknya. Hangat tubuhku membuatku kembali ingin menumpahkan air mata, menumpahkan segala kesedihan yang kini menimpaku, mencurahkan segala rasa sedih dan kalut yang kini menggelayuti hatiku kepada wanita ini, wanita yang mengasuhku dan Len sejak aku berusia empat tahun. Wanita yang tahu rasa cintaku kepada Len.

"Hiks... Miku_-nee_," aku memanggil namanya. Wanita dengan rambut hijau panjang itu mengelus rambutku. Rasa sayangnya padaku terasa dari telapak tangannya yang menepuk pelan rambutku. Kami berpelukan cukup lama sampai akhirnya Miku_-nee_ yang berinisiatif melepaskannya, memandangku yang menunduk.

"Ah, Rin_-chan_...," dia mendesah kemudian meyapukan telapak tangannya di pipiku. Membingkai wajahku dengan telapak tangannya yang mungil kemudian secara perlahan menaikkan wajahku agar aku tidak menunduk lagi dan menatap kedua bola matanya yang berwarna hijau. Dia menatapku dengan lembut sekaligus iba dan perasaan sedih lainnya. Aku memandangnya dengan air mata yang masih mengalir. "Kenapa jadi seperti ini?" tanyanya dengan getir. Aku hanya bisa tersenyum getir. Pertanyaan itulah yang selalu mengganggu otakku selama beberapa tahun ini.

Kenapa semuanya jadi seperti ini?

**# My Forbiden Love – LenRin #**

Sejak aku melihat album foto itu, akhirnya Len menceritakan apa yang dia tahu. Dulunya dia anak tunggal, namun saat usianya empat tahun, ayah membawaku ke rumah ini. Katanya ibuku meninggal dan ingatanku sebelum usia empat tahun hilang. Aku mendengarkan cerita Len dengan seksama sambil menunduk dengan perasaan yang aku sendiripun tak tahu. Sedih, kecewa, namun disatu sisi aku merasa lega.

Lega karena dengan begini, aku tidak perlu merasa bersalah mencintai Len. Karena Len bukanlah adik kembarku.

"Rin?" Len memanggilku, kedua telapak tangannya yang besar menggenggamku, membawa telapak tanganku ke pangkuannya. Jika disaat biasa, mungkin wajahku sudah merah. Namun kali ini berbeda, aku terlalu merasa terpuruk untuk merasa senang akan perlakuan Len sekarang. "Rin, maaf... maafkan aku karena kita bukan saudara sungguhan," ucapnya dengan wajah menunduk. Kemudian telapak tangannya menggenggam telapak tanganku lebih erat.

"Maaf karena aku malah merasa senang karena kita bukanlah saudar kembar, Rin," katanya lagi membuatku terkejut. Apa maksudnya? Apa maksud Len adalah...

"Ya Rin," seolah membaca pikiranku, Len kembali berbicara. Kemudian dia mengangkat kepalanya, menatap kedua mataku dengan tatapan serius. Sebelah tangannya yang lain di tempelkannya ke pipiku, kemudian ibu jarinya menghapus air mata yang meleleh ke pipi. "Aku menyayangimu lebih dari perasaan adik kepada kakaknya."

Aku tak bisa lagi membendung air mataku agar tak mengalir dengan deras lagi. Aku sungguh-sungguh tak menyangka bahwa Len juga memiliki perasaan yang sama denganku.

"Rin, Aku mencintaimu," dan kalimat lirih itu pun membuatku tak bisa menahan diri untuk tak menghambur memeluknya dan menangis di dadanya yang bidang.

Ah Len, aku pun mencintaimu.

**# My Forbiden Love – LenRin #**

"Rin_-chan_."

Aku tersentak, kemudian menatap Miku_-nee_ yang memandangku dengan simpati. Aku hanya tersenyum lelah kemudian menghisap teh manis yang disuguhkan oleh Miku_-nee_ yang sejak tadi berada di genggaman tanganku.

"Ya Tuhan... Kalian menjadi sekacau ini!" ucap Miku_-nee_. Aku hanya tertawa hambar. Ya, kami jadi kacau semenjak mengetahui kejadian yang sebenarnya. Saat mengetahui kenyataan pahit yang langsung menghancurkan hati kami, terlebih hati Len.

"Aku tahu Miku_-nee_," ucapku lemah, miku_-nee_ terdiam.

"Ne, Rin_-chan_," Miku_-nee_ kemudian menggenggam sebelah tanganku, menyalurkan kasih sayangnya dan perhatiannya padaku. "Aku sudah pernah bilang kan, hidup adalah sebuah pilihan. Pilihlah jalan yang sekiranya menurutmu benar dan kamu akan menemui akhir yang bahagia di jalan yang kamu pilih itu," Aku terdiam, kemudian tersenyum. Aku sudah memilih jalan itu, Miku_-nee_. Aku sudah memilih jalan itu. Namun entah kenapa jalan yang kupilih membuat hatiku sakit. "Baik Rin_-chan_ maupun Len_-kun_, aku hanya ingin yang terbaik untuk kalian, begitupun dengan Kaito_-san_," lanjut Miku_-nee_.

"Tapi Kaito-_jisan_ tak mau memandang wajah kami lagi sejak mengetahu hal ini," kataku dengan nada bergetar. Kaito-_jisan_ adalah pamanku. Kaito-_jisan_ yang merawatku dan Len setelah ibu Len meninggal dan ayahku yang membawaku ke rumah Kaito-_jisan_ kemudian tiga hari kemudian ayah meninggal sehingga Kaito-_jisan_lah yang harus merawat kami.

"Itu salah, Rin_-chan_," ucap Miku_-nee_ terlihat sekali bahwa dia sudah lelah mengatakan itu berkali-kali untuk meyakinkan bahwa aku hanya salah paham dengan sikapnya saat mengetahui perasaanku kepada Len, begitupun sebaliknya.

"Aku tahu Nyonya Shion," kataku menggoda, membuat semburat merah di pipinya yang putih bersih itu. Ya, sebentar lagi Miku_-nee_ akan menikah dengan Kaito-_jisan_. Sepertinya perbedaan tujuh tahun bukanlah masalah bagi mereka.

"Ah, kau ini masih saja senang menggodaku, Rin_-chan_," ucap Miku_-nee_ kemudian tersenyum. "Saat kecil kalian begitu dekat denganku, dan harus kuakui karena kalianlah aku mengetahui arti keluarga, bagiku kalian adalah malaikat."

"Dan sekarang malaikat-malaikat Miku_-nee_ tengah berada di ambang pintu dosa," ucapku lemah dan sukses membuatku menerima pukulan pelan di puncak kepala.

"Aku tahu, kalian tidak akan memasuki pintu dosa itu," ucap Miku_-nee_ dengan senyum andalannya yang selalu membuatku dan Len merasa senang. Lagi-lagi aku menunduk.

"Ya... dari dulu kalian memang selalu bersama, Jadi wajar saja kalian menjadi... Ya... sekacau itu ketika kalian tak lagi bersama..."

Aku tak mendengarkan lagi ucapan Miku_-nee_. Aku tertawa dalam hati, tawa penuh sarkastik. Ya... sejak sebulan yang lalu kami tidak bersama lagi. Kami memang bukan Saudara kembar sungguhan, kami lahir dari rahim yang berbeda...

Tapi kami memiliki ayah yang sama...

**# My Forbiden Love – LenRin #**

Tiga bulan setelah kejadian album foto itu, aku dan Len resmi menjadi sepasang kekasih. Hari-hari menjadi lebih indah lagi bagi kami. Di rumah yang hanya di tempati oleh kami berdua, kami merajut kisah asmara kami. Setiap hari, setiap waktu, kami selalu bersama, saling lebih mengenal karakter dan sifat masing-masing. Tak ada yang tak bisa memisahkanku dan Len, kupikir begitu.

Tapi nyatanya, Takdir dengan kejam memisahkan kami.

Saat itu hujan turun dengan deras. Malam sudah lama menggantikan siang tapi Len belum juga pulang dari rumah Kaito-_jisan_. Setelah menyiapkan makan malam, aku menunggu Len di ruang tamu sembari memperhatikan hujan dari jendela besar.

Hujan yang turun begitu dingin. Rasa dingin begitu terasa ditubuhku meski aku berada di rumah, dengan jaket yang cukup tebal. Aku menidurkan kepalaku di atas tanganku yang terlipat, menunggu dengan cemas kenapa Len belum juga pulang. Seingatku Len tadi tidak membawa payung. Mungkinkah Len berteduh dulu menunggu hujan lebat ini berubah menjadi hujan rintik? Tapi seharusnya bocah itu menelponku kalau dia akan pulang terlambat.

Suara ponsel membuyarkan lamunanku. Aku segera beranjak meninggalkan jendela dan mengambil ponselku. Telepon dari Len. Dengan segera aku mengangkat teleponnya.

"Len!" pekikku ketika telepon tersambung. Tak ada jawaban. Hanya ada suara hujan turun di sana. "Len, jangan bercanda! Kau ada di sana kan?" lanjutku cepat, entah kenapa aku merasa ada sesuatu yang terjadi pada Len. Lenku.

"... Rin," akhirnya pemuda bodoh itu merespon panggilanku dengan suara getir dan berat. Seperti menahan diri untuk tidak menangis. Aku menahan nafas. Apa? Apa yang terjadi pada Len? Len...

"Len?"

"Maaf."

Eh?

"Maafkan aku Rin... A-aku... Maaf..."

Dan sambungan terputus ketika aku mendengar suara Len yang semakin lemah. Aku terpaku di tempat masih dengan ponsel di depan telinga. Bingung, khawatir, cemas dan takut.

Apa yang terjadi pada Len?

Tanpa pikir panjang, aku melempar ponselku ke sofa, berlari ke depan rumah dan mengambil payung besar yang ada di samping pintu rumah. Aku membuka pintu dengan tergesa dan dan segera berlari menerobos hujan, tak mempedulikan pintu rumah sudah tertutup rapat atau belum. Aku membuka pintu pagar, kemudian berbalik ke kanan dengan tergesa.

"Rin."

Aku berhenti. Berbalik ke belakang dan mendapati Len di sana. Dia basah kuyup dan kepalanya menunduk. Dengan khawatir aku segera menuju ke arahnya, memayungi kepalanya.

"Ya Tuhan Len! Apa yang kau lakukan? Kalau kau sakit bagaimana?" tanyaku khawatir. Namun tidak seperti biasanya, Len diam. Dia tidak membalas omelanku. Aku yakin terjadi sesuatu pada Len. Meski kami bukan saudara kembar, tapi aku sudah cukup lama bersama Len. Aku tahu ada sesuatu yang terjadi padanya. "Ayo kita masuk Len," ajakku lembut dan Len hanya mengangguk kecil. Aku meraih sebelah tangannya. Ya Tuhan... tangannya dingin sekali. Berapa jam Len di bawah Air hujan? Aku tak bisa membayangkannya.

Aku menarik Len memasuki rumah, menyimpan payungku ke tempatnya dan melepaskan sandal yang kugunakan, Len melepas sepatunya asal.

"Len," aku memanggilnya yang masih terdiam terpaku. "Biar kuambilkan kau handuk," kataku akhirnya, berbalik hendak meninggalkan Len namun tertahan ketika Len memelukku dari belakang.

"Rin... maaf... maafkan aku,"katanya pelan dengan tubuhnya yang gemetar. Aku menyentuh lengannya yang mengalung di leherku, menepuk-nepuknya pelan.

"Ada apa Len?" tanyaku lembut dan sabar. Len tak menjawab, namun aku merasakan tubuhnya semakin gemetar. "Len, Kau kena –"

"Kita tak bisa bersama lagi Rin."

Deg! Pernyataan itu membuatku langsung berbalik menghadapnya. Len masih menunduk. Sepertinya dia tak berani menatap wajahku. "Len? Kenapa kau mengatakn itu?"

"Kita tak boleh bersama lagi Rin," katanya penuh penekanan. Aku menatapnya tak mengerti namun hatiku berdegup kencang. Apa? Apa yang dikatakan Len? Kenapa tiba-tiba? "Perasaan yang kita rasakan ini salah."

"Apa maksudmu Len?"

"Kita tidak seharusnya saling mencintai Rin!" nada suara Len meninggi. Dia emosi dan terlihat frustasi. Aku menatapnya dengan sangat sangat tidak mengerti. Kenapa? Kenapa Len bicara begitu? "Karena perasaan ini terlarang..." nada suaranya kembali melemah. Aku menatap Len tak mengerti.

"Apa maksudmu Kagamine Len? Kenapa perasaan kita terlarang? Kita bukan kembar kan? Kita bukan saudara kembar jadi kenapa –"

"Kita memang bukan kembar Rin," Len menyetujui.

"La-Lalu?"

Tuhan... Ini terlalu berputar-putar, terlalu berbelit-belit. Apa yang akan dikatakan Len padaku?

"Kita memang bukan kembar Rin," ulangnya. Lalu perlahan dia menaikkan wajahnya, menatapku dengan _blue sapphire_nya yang meredup. "Tapi kita saudar sungguhan Rin," lemah lanjutan itu terucap. Membuatku menganga, membuatku mundur selangkah karena kaget.

"A-Apa?"

Pandangan matanya semakin merdup. Bisa kulihat matanya berkaca-kaca.

"Kita memiliki ayah yang sama, Rin. Kita saudara seayah."

Dan saat itu, kilat terdengar dari luar, seolah turut menambah keruntuhan hatiku saat mendengar berita itu.

**# My Forbiden Love – LenRin #**

Aku berjalan pelan. Menuju sebuah tempat yang diberitahu oleh Miku_-nee_. Aku melarang Miku_-nee_ menemaniku, karena aku ingin menemui Len sendiri saja dan Miku_-nee_ mengerti. Miku_-nee_ memberikan alamat tempat biasa Len menghabiskan waktu untuk menyendiri.

"Len_-kun_ berubah Rin_-chan_. Dia seperti tertekan. Tidak melanjutkan kuliahnya bahkan sudah jarang pulang ke rumah. Aku sangat khawatir padanya, Rin_-chan_."

Masih teringat ucapan Miku_-nee_ yang membuatku segera pergi ke Tokyo. Semenjak berita itu, Len menyingkir dari hidupku. Dia pindah ke Tokyo dan tak pernah menghubungiku. Meninggalkanku dengan luka yang cukup dalam. Kupikir hanya aku yang terluka, namun sepertinya Lenlah yang lebih terluka daripadaku. Buktinya Len jadi sekacau sekarang. Meninggalkan kuliah dan pergi entah kemana. Dari cerita Miku_-nee_, Len merokok sekarang, sesuatu yang tidak pernah dilakukan Len sebelum kabar itu menghantam perasaan kami.

Bruak!

Aku tersentak ketika seseorang terpental di depanku hingga jatuh. Terlalu terkejut sehingga aku tak bisa beranjak darisana. Si lelaki berambut merah muda itu trjatuh ke tanah, meludah ke sampingnya dan memaki dengan kasar seseorang di depannya yang masih berada di lorong.

"Tunggu pembalasanku nanti Len!" ancam laki-laki itu kemudian berlari jauh. Aku tersentakl. Tadi apa katanya? Len?

"Hanya pintar mengancam saja, dasar pengecut!"

Deg!

Suara itu, suara yang amat sangat kukenal. Aku semakin terpaku di tempat ketika sesosok pria keluar dari gang yang sempit dengan rokok di sela mulutnya. Mataku terbelalak tak percaya. Rambut dark blonde itu, suara itu dan... mata itu.

"Len."

Panggilanku membuat tubuh pemuda yang ada di depanku membeku. Perlahan pemuda itu menolehkan kepalanya ke samping. Ke arahku dan dia semakin membeku di tempat.

"Rin."

Aku tersenyum dengan mata berkaca ketika melihat ekspresi kaget itu. Aku meremas kertas kecil yang ada di lenganku hanya untuk memberiku kekuatan saat kalimat selanjutnya terlontar.

"Aku merindukanmu, Len,"

Dan aku menghambur memeluknya.

**# My Forbiden Love – LenRin #**

Aku berlari ke tepi pantai. Menerjang ombak yang sedang menghampiri tepi pantai, membuat kakiku terasa dingin. Aku tersenyum merasakan dinginnya kakiku sekarang. Aku berbalik, menatap wajah Len yang tersenyum melihat tingkahku. Aku melambaikan tanganku dengan wajah gembira dia balas melambai namun sepertinya dia enggan untuk mendekat ke arahku. Aku terdiam. Kemudian berlari dan menerjang ke arahnya.

"Len... kau jangan diam saja, ayo kita bersenang-senang!"ajakku tapi Len tak merespon.

"Rin, kenapa kau kemari?"

Aku tak menjawab, melepaskan pelukanku ke tubuhnya dan menatapnya dengan tatapan yakin.

"Kumohon Len, hari ini saja... Hari ini saja, lupakan tentang hubungan darah kita, ayo kita bersenang-senang."

Dan Len memelukku dengan erat.

"Aku juga merindukanmu Rin."

Aku tersenyum mendengarnya. Kemudian membalas pelukannya.

Sakit...

**# My Forbiden Love – LenRin #**

Seperti yang kuminta, Len dan aku bersenang-senang sepanjang hari ini. Berjalan-jalan di pantai, main kejar-kejaran, dan melakukan hal yang biasa para pasangan lain lakukan. Dan kini malam dengan cepat menggantikan siang. Aku dan Len memutuskan untuk tidak pulang ke tokyo, menginap di losmen dekat pantai di kamar yang sama.

Jantungku berdegup-degup ketika mendengar suara air yang jatuh dari shower. Len sedang mandi di sana. Ugh... sudah lama sekali aku tidak berada di kamar yang sama dengan Len. Aku benar-benar gugup sekarang.

"Rin."

Aku menoleh, Len berada di depan pintu kamar mandi sembari mengeringkan rambutnya dengan handuk yang ada di lehernya. Aku terpesona ketika melihatnya memakai kimono tidur. Len terlihat... tampan.

"Aku sudah selesai Rin," katanya membuatku terlonjak. Aku tertawa hambar, jantungku berdegup-degup dengan kencang. Aku mengangguk kemudian berjalan menuju kamar mandi, meninggalkan Len yang ternyata menunduk, mennyembunyikan semburat merahnya.

**# My Forbiden Love – LenRin #**.

Aku memakai kimono tidurku. Rambutku basah dan dengan dada yang berdegup aku keluar dari kamar mandi.

"Aku sudah selesai," kataku memanggil Len. Len menengadah menatapku dan mengangguk dengan salah tingkah. Aku kembali menunduk kemudian berjalan mendekati Len, duduk di ranjang yang tepinya berseberangan dengan Len.

Hening.

Sampai akhirnya Len berdiri dari ranjang.

"Aku akan tidur di sofa," katanya dan segera berjalan meninggalkanku. Panik, aku segera mencengkram lengan kimononya dan menariknya sehingga kini kami berbaring di atas ranjang bed cover dengan Len di atasku.

Mata kami saling bertatapan. Jantung kami berdegup dengan kencang sehingga kami sama-sama saling mendengar degup jantung kami masing-masing.

Kami terus berada dalam posisi seperti ini sampai akhirnya aku mengambil inisiatif sendiri. Tanganku meraih lehernya dan memeluknya.

"Rin..."

"Jangan pergi," lirihku. "Kumohon jangan tinggalkan aku Len..."

Aku kembali terisak. Ah, entah sejak kapan aku secengeng ini. Entah sejak kapan aku gampang menangis seperti ini. Entah sudah berapa kali aku memperlihatkan kelemahanku ini pada Len.

"Tidak bisa Rin," Len melepas paksa pelukanku. Matanya menatapku dengan sedih. "Kita tidak bisa seperti ini," kemudian Len kembali duduk. Aku memandangnya kecewa dan mendudukkan tubuhku. Aku menatapnya Len yang mengalihkan pandangnya ke arah lain.

"Len_-kun_," aku meraih telapak tangannya. Telapak tangannya yang besar kugenggam dengan kedua telapak tanganku yang erat. Aku meremas tangan yang berada dalam genggamanku kemudian membawanya ke pipiku. Len mengalihkan pandangannya ke arahku, aku tersenyum. "Aku mencintaimu,Len."

"Aku tahu Rin, Aku tahu," katanya lirih. Tuhan, suasana ini begitu menyesakkan dadaku. "Tapi kita tidak boleh merasakannya Rin, karena kita saudara. Aku harus melupakan perasaan ini."

"Dengan cara merusak tubuhmu sendiri?" aku bertanya, menatapnya dengan tajam. Len hanya diam membisu, tak menjawab pertanyaanku. "Demi Tuhan Len, jangan berubah," aku semakin menggenggam dengan erat telapak tangan Len. "Apa gunanya kau melupakan perasaanmu kepadaku jika kau harus merusak tubuhmu? Kau kini merokok, mabuk-mabukkan, berkelahi, Kau kini –"

"LALU AKU HARUS BAGAIMANA RIN?" Len berteriak frustasi, menarik paksa telapak tangan yang digenggam olehku kemudian menyisirkannya ke rambut, pertanda bahwa dia frustasi.

"Tak ada cinta yang sia-sia Len," kataku. "Meski cinta itu terlarang sekalipun." Len tak menjawab hanya menunduk kemudian dengan satu gerakan bergerak menjauhiku, namun lagi-lagi aku berhasil menghentikannya. Aku menarik ujung kimono tidurnya.

"Hari ini belum selesai Len!" kataku panik dan lagi-lagi Len berhenti. "Hari ini belum berakhir Len! Bukankah untuk hari ini saja kita melupakan hubungan darah ini? Cukup hari ini saja kita berlaku sebagai pasangan kekasih Len, cukup hari ini saja," kataku lagi. "Makanya, jangan pergi Len, Jangan –"

Mataku melebar ketika aku merasakan tubuhku terdorong terbawah dan terhempas di kasur dan memandang langit-langit kamar dan Len di atasku.

"Kau yang memintanya Rin! Jangan salahkan aku!" katanya kemudian Len semakin mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajahku. Aku menahan nafas, menunggu apa yang akan dilakukan Len kepadaku. Aku bisa merasakan nafas Len tepat di wajahku, membuat pipiku memanas.

Kupikir Len akan menciumku, namun Len memilih untuk mendekatkan wajahnya ke leherku. Kerah kimono tidurku entah kapan sudah terbuka lebar. Aku memiringkan kepalaku sehingga Len bisa dengan leluasa mempermainkan leherku.

Saat bibirnya menyentuh leherku, aku menggelinjang kegelian. Kemudian ciumannya naik ke pipiku, ke puncak hidungku, dan aku menutup kedua mataku ketika bibirnya hanya beberapa senti lagi dari bibirku.

Tes.

Aku membuka mataku, dan aku melihat wajah Len ada di atasku sedang menangis.

Ya, Len menangis.

"Aku... tidak bisa Rin... bagaimanapun juga kita adalah..." ucapan Len terputus karena lagi-lagi aku meraih lehernya dan memeluknya erat.

"Maaf Len, maaf," kataku, menangis. Aku tahu, aku tahu tindakanku ini membuat Len semakin tersiksa. Aku tahu percuma memintanya melupakan fakta bahwa kita memiliki darah yang sama. Karena dilupakan bagaimanapun, akan langsung teringat jika melihat wajah kami. Bagaimanapun juga akan selalu diingatkan bahwa kami adalah saudara, tidak boleh lebih meski kami saling mencintai.

"Kenapa kau malah datang Rin? Di saat aku sudah mulai melupakan perasaan ini," lirihnya. Aku bisa merasakan air matanya mengalir ke leherku dan jatuh ke bantal yang tengah kutiduri.

"Maaf Len, maaf..."

"Padahal aku sudah berusaha untuk menghilangkan perasaan ini Rin, tapi kau malah...,"

"Maaf... maaf..."

Dan jadilah malam itu kami menangis bersama, masih dalam posisi berpelukan.

**# My Forbiden Love – LenRin #**

Cahaya pagi menembus kamar jendela tempatku tidur. Sinarnya yang menyinari mataku membuat kelopak mataku yang tertutup perlahan terbuka, merasa terganggu dengan sinarnya yang sudah terasa menyengat.

Aku meregangkan badan dan mengucek kedua mata dan terkejut ketika melihat wajah Len yang tepat beberapa senti dariku. Tangannya melingkari tubuhku yang berada di bawah selimut. Aku tersenyum melihat wajah tidurnya. Sudah lama sekali.

"Ohayou, Len," sapaku pelan kemudian tanganku membelai pipinya.

"Ohayou Rin," ucap Len yang langsung memegang telapak tanganku yang ada di pipinya. Semburat merah langsung menghiasi wajahku ketika tangan Len menggenggam tanganku kemudian perlahan matanya terbuka.

"Maa... Kau sudah bangun dari tadi ya Len?" dengusku sebal, Len tertawa. "Matamu bengkak BakaLen," ejekku.

"Matamu juga tak kalah bengkaknya dengan mataku, Rin_-neechan_," balasnya membuat kami bermain deathglare, kemudian entah yang mana yang lucu kami tertawa bersamaan.

"Kita harus bersiap untuk pulang," kataku sembari bangun dari tempat tidur. Len mengangguk menyetujui. Aku beranjak mengambil handuk dan memasuki hendak memasuki kamar mandi.

"Rin," aku menoleh, mendapati wajah Len yang serius menatapku, namun sedetik kemudian ekspresi jahil tercetak jelas di wajahnya. "Mau kugosokkan punggungmu?"

Katts

Bruk!

"Dasar Len mesum!" teriakku kemudian memasuki kamar mandi dengan menutup pintu keras-keras. Sayup-sayup aku mendengar Len tertawa. Dasar Len! Sepertinya semalam ada yang membuat otaknya jadi sejahil dulu.

Aku tersenyum, menyadari bahwa Len yang dulu kukenal mulai kembali.

**# My Forbiden Love – LenRin #**

Kami masih berpegangan tangan ketika menuju stasiun. Entah karena semalam kami akhirnya saling meluapkan emosi atau karena kemarin kami selalu bersama untuk melepas rindu, perasaanku terasa begitu tenang dan plong. Apakah Len juga merasakan yang sama?

Diam-diam aku melirik ke arah Len yang bersenandung pelan. Aku tersenyum senang melihatnya yang sedikit terlihat bercahaya.

"Kau mau langsung pulang ke Osaka?" tanya Len, membuka pertanyaan. Aku menggeleng.

"Kurasa aku ingin bertemu dengan Kaito-_jisan_ dan Miku_-tan_," kataku ringan. Miku_-tan_ adalah panggilanku untuk Miku_-nee_ dulu. Len hanya mengangguk-angguk.

"Aku masih ingin berada di sini lebih lama Rin, Tolong katakan pada Miku_-tan_ kalau aku baik-baik saja," ucap Len. Aku mengangguk-angguk. Mungkin Len masih enggan untuk terlihat bersamaku jika harus bertemu Miku_-nee_ dan Kaito-_jisan_.

"Len!"

"Hn."

"Jangan berubah menjadi sekacau kemarin ya," pintaku. Hening sejenak sampai akhirnya Len hanya menggumam tak jelas, mungkin enggan untuk berjanji padaku. "Jangan membuat Miku_-tan_ khawatir," kataku lagi.

"Tentu saja tidak."

"Kau tidak boleh merokok Len. Rokok tidak membuatmu menjadi keren."

"Tapi fansku bilang aku terlihat keren kalau merokok."

Tiga siku terbentuk di dahiku.

"Kau tidak boleh berkelahi seperti kemarin Len, kau kan tidak sekuat itu."

"Apa kau lupa kalau aku ini ahli Kendo, Rin?"

"Pokoknya kau tidak boleh jadi berandalan Len!"

"Hahahaha."

"LEN!" teriakku ketika semua nasihat-nasihatku dianggap bercanda olehnya. Aku dengan segera menarik kerahnya dengan ganas, membuat Len sweatdrop di tempat.

"Baiklah, baiklah Rin," katanya meredakan amarahku. Dan ketika aku melepaskan kerah bajunya, dia tersenyum dengan tatapan meyakinkannya. "Aku janji Rin, Aku tidak akan merokok, aku tidak akan berkelahi lagi dan yang lebih penting aku tidak akan membuat Miku_-tan_ dan kau khawatir lagi."

Aku tersenyum mendengar itu. Tanpa terasa aku sudah berada di tempat menunggu kereta. Saat kereta tujuanku berhenti dan terbuka untuk waktu lima menit, aku berbalik menatapnya.

"Kita harus berpisah Len," aku berkata dengan senyum yang ditegar-tegarkan meski hatiku menjerit tidak ingin berpisah. Len mengangguk.

"Hati-hati Rin," katanya. Aku mengangguk. Hening beberapa lama. Aku masih berada di ambang pintu, menatap Len lekat-lekat, begitupun dengan Len, dia masih menatapku dengan lekat.

"Pintu kereta akan segera menutup,untuk para penumpang..."

Tak lagi kudengar suara pengumuman itu ketika aku menarik tubuh Len ke depan dan aku mendaratkan ciumanku kepada Len. Len terbelalak, ciuman yang singkat itu terasa mendebarkan sekaligus juga sakit. Aku melepaskan ciumanku ketika mendengar sebuah bunyi yang menandakan bahwa pintu Kereta akan segera menutup. Aku tersenyum dengan air mata yang mengenang.

"Aku mencintaimu Len, sayonara."

Dan pintu pun tertutup. Len masih terdiam di depan sana dan air mataku semakin tumpah ketika secara perlahan kereta mulai melaju meninggalkan stasiun, tapi aku masih terpaku di depan pintu kereta.

Len...

Hatiku memanggil namanya.

Len...

Len.. Len... Len...

Aku berbalik, mengalihkan mataku ke arah tepi stasiun dan berlari ke arah sebaliknya kereta melaju. Kulihat Len pun berlari mengejar kereta yang kutumpangi. Meneriakkan namaku berkali-kali dan berhenti ketika sudah tidak ada lagi tempatnya berlari dan aku pun berhenti berlari ketika tubuh Len semakin terlihat kecil dan terjatuh di lantai gerbong dengan air mata mengalir, tak mempedulikan beberapa pasang mata yang menatapku aneh. Aku tak peduli karena yang sekarang kupedulikan adalah kenangan-kenangan yang berseliweran di kepalaku.

Len yang baik, Len yang tertawa, Len yang menggenggam tanganku, Len yang memelukku. Hangat tubuh Len, Telapak tangan Len yang besar, suara Len yang berat, mata biru Len, rambut Len, semua tentang Len.

Len... Len... Len...

Aku selalu mencintaimu, Len...

Len...

**# My Forbiden Love – LenRin #**

Tak ada cinta yang sia-sia, meski itu cinta yang terlarang sekalipun.

Aku keluar dari kereta, mendapati Miku_-nee_ yang tersenyum ketika melihat kedatanganku dan Kaito-_jisan_ yang merangkul Miku_-nee_ mesra. Aku berhambur mendekati mereka, memeluk Miku_-nee_ dan mendapati usapan pelan dari Kaito-_jisan_.

Len, kau lihat? Keputusan kita untuk berpisah tidaklah salah. Aku melihat kelegaan terpancar dari wajah Kaito-_jisan_ yang akhir-akhir ini terlihat lebih tua sepuluh tahun dari usia sebenarnya.

Len, meski sekarang sulit untuk melewatinya, tapi nanti, entah setahun atau sepuluh tahun lagi, kita pasti akan tersenyum begitu mengingat perjuangan berat yang kita lakukan sekarang.

Ne, Len, mungkin sekarang aku mencintaimu, mungkin sekarang kita harus berpisah. Tapi nanti, entah kapan, kita pasti akan bersama lagi kan?

Kita pasti akan melakukan berbagai hal bersama lagi kan? Kita pasti akan bersama lagi sebagai sepasang saudara yang rukun, kan?

Kita hanya tinggal menunggu waktu kapan itu terjadi kan Len?

**The End**

* * *

><p>Pojok Author :<p>

Huweeeeeeeeeeeee... T^T

GAJE tingkat TINGGI. Aku nulis ini sambil nangis lho... apa readers tachi dan para senpai merasakan kesedihannya? Kalau tidak, maafkan saya.

Jujur saja, saya suka Vocaloid tapi tidak terlalu mengenal tokoh-tokoh Vocaloid selain Len, Rin, Miku, Kaito dan Luka... karena saya sangat menyukai lima tokoh itu terlebih LenRin... hehe

Ok deh, minna-san... saya minta pendapat, kritik, saran, masukan atau apa yang harus saya perbaiki dalam fict ini, jadi...

Mind to repiuw?

22 nopember 2011


End file.
